Like This
by AdelaideBarnes1516
Summary: It didn't matter how many lives he saved, Superman couldn't be trusted! Or at least, that's what Lex thought before he found out that the worlds greatest superhero used to be his best friend. Of course, Clark is trustworthy, right?
1. Chapter 1

Lex's head was reeling and his knuckles were white as he gripped the first class seat armrests. The world spun and bucked around him. In what appeared to be his final moments Lex couldn't help but look for someone to blame. This wouldn't be happening if the flight crew hadn't decided that this weekend was somehow imperative to the wellbeing of his personal jet's landing gear. If only they had waited just a few days he wouldn't be on this public flight and more importantly, he wouldn't be dying.

His stomach lurched as the plane hurled downward toward the Metropolis skyline but he refused to give in to nausea. Luthors did not throw up, regardless of whether or not any witnesses would still be alive in the coming moments.

The adrenaline must have him imagining things. In all the chaos Lex swore something moved out of the corner of his eye but was left dumbfounded when he focused and realized nothing was there. And now, even though he knew for a fact that he was plummeting to his death at 98 meters per second, his surroundings almost seemed to slow around him. What was next, his life flashing before his eyes? Somehow that seemed less than enjoyable.

It shouldn't be much longer now… just a few more moments… except that the plane seemed to be leveling. Lex wasn't the only one to notice this time, there were gasps and sighs all around the cabin. After what seemed like forever the plane splashed into the river. The door was ripped off and a man floated into the plane.

He was tall, over 6 feet. Apparently, he had landed in the river as well because his soaking t-shirt clung to him like a second skin showing off his broad shoulders and every defined muscle. His dark hair stuck to his forehead and fell over startling green eyes.

"Is everyone alright?" He asked.

There was a murmur of assent from the other passengers; Lex, however, was silent as he watched the man's eyes travel over the other passengers. There was something… wrong. He couldn't put his finger on it but Lex's mind wouldn't settle looking at him. Then as they passed over him Lex saw it, only for an instant but Lex prided himself on his ability to read people. In those green eyes he had seen the briefest flash of guilt, or maybe it was shame, but then he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few weeks, it was like you couldn't turn on the television or open a newspaper without seeing this mystery 'hero.' He had done everything from stopping train derailments to getting kittens from trees.

Lex scoffed at the primary colored outfit that he now wore on the front page of every paper. A blue leotard with flashy red cape and go-go boots and that gaudy red and yellow S in the middle of his chest. It might as well have been a neon sign that shouted 'Look at me!' Lex may have found bats a bit morbid but at least that one in Gotham's outfit was less ostentatious.

Worse than his clothes everyone seemed to be singing this guy's praises. Could they all really be this blind? With all his powers how did no one see him for the threat he was? The worst of the bunch was Lois Lane and, by association, Kent. Lex did not look forward to his interview with them but with any luck, it would be a short meeting. Apparently, the Planet was doing a human interest piece on the crash, talking to each of the survivors about their experience. Utter nonsense, but he had been told, by the P.R. team that he spent an obscene amount of money on, that it was good press and not doing it would hurt his stock prices. After he finished his coffee he would be on his way. No surprise that he was sipping it so slightly, stretching out and savoring his eremitic mornings. Perhaps, though, it didn't have to be all bad. Maybe it could be fun to see his once friend again.

When they arrived the first thing Lex noticed was that the years had clearly done nothing for Clark's poise. His posture was terrible, feet shuffling as he walked and he kept adjusting and re-adjusting his glasses every few seconds. When placed next to the straight back, sure-footed Miss Lane, he seemed meek and downright mild-mannered.

From what Lex had heard, Clark often contributed little to interviews. It seemed that Lois investigated stories, followed leads and put her name on everything while Clark was there to fact check and articulate a piece that could keep the attention of the public.

"Miss Lane, Mr. Kent," Lex greeted cordially, extending a hand.

"Le…" Clark began, grinning, but at the slight shift of Lex's brow his face fell and he changed course. "Mr. Luthor." He shook the offered hand.

Lex supposed he had worse handshakes at some point although he had a hard time thinking of one now.

"Thank you for taking the time to meet with us," Lane said with a much firmer handshake.

"Of course," Lex said, gesturing to the low table at one side of the office. Around it was a couch and two armchairs. Lex took one of the chairs assuming that the two reporters would share the couch across from him. He was wrong. Lane took a seat on the couch across the table while Clark made himself comfortable in the chair next to him.

"We will try to keep this short," Clark was saying while he pulled out a pad and pen. "I'm sure you are very busy and would like to minimize the intrusion on you Saturday."

"Thank you."

"We really only have three questions we've asked everyone," Lois said.

Only three 't they be asked over the phone? Lex bit back a sigh while he was asked the first question.

"First: why were you flying that day?"

"I had a business meeting out of the country."

"Any interest in elaborating?" She asked.

"Not really, I tend to keep ongoing business matters close to the vest."

"Fair enough. Next question: what were you thinking while the plane was going down?"

"This was a terrible time to have the landing gear replaced on my personal plane," Lex answered honestly and looking up he saw the corners of Clark's lips turn up with an amused smirk. It looked good on him.

Lois seemed to think he was kidding and wanted to wait for his real answer, but at a small shake of Clark's head she shrugged and moved on. "Lastly we're asking if there is anything you want to say your rescuer?"

Lex's face went blank. "No," he said dully.

Lois' eyebrows raised and all but dropped her jaw in shock. Lex could practically hear her internal gasp of shock and abject horror that someone wasn't mooning over her idol. Then sparing a glance to Clark he was taken aback not to find a surprise in his face at all. In fact, all he could see in the younger man's green eyes was resignation, as though this was what he'd thought would happen.

Lex couldn't stop staring at those eyes. There was something about them he couldn't understand. A nagging in the back of his mind, like they seemed familiar. But of course they did, he'd know Clark for years.

"Well…" Lois finally said after an uncomfortable pause, "I guess that about covers it. I suppose we should let you get back to your day."

They rose each shaking Lex's hand. Clarks handshake a bit firmer this time as he said "Thank you for your time Mr. Luthor," and this time when he said his name Lex thought he could have imagined the hint of sorrow or perhaps… longing? That didn't make any sense Clark hadn't been his friend in years. Why would he miss him?


	3. Chapter 3

Lex hadn't bothered reading his interview when it ran. But two weeks later he was devouring the newest Lane/Kent piece.

"Superman?" Lex scoffed looking down at the tell-all with Lois Lane in the Planet. "Really that's the name he's going to go with? Clearly, someone's mommy told him he was a special boy a few times too many."

'An alien' Lex read and just like that he was sure all his suspicions were confirmed. They were being lulled into security. This alien meant to invade and rule. All these simpletons were just going to let him! This drivel they had run about his world being destroyed must have been a story to make him appear less threatening. There was no way to fact check something like that.

He studied the full-color photo that filled the entire cover of that morning's issue. Lex wasn't blind he was clearly attractive. Tall, with broad shoulders and chest that came down to a narrow waist. His form-fitting suit showing every well-defined line of his muscles. This creature could put the legend of Adonis to shame, but there was still something that caused his mind to shout wrong every time he looked at the alien.

His face, Lex decided. Physically there was nothing wrong with it he knew. It was perfectly symmetrical, with high, sharp cheekbones and strong jaw. All framed by thick shiny black hair that fell over the brightest green eyes Lex had ever seen. But none of that stopped the nagging in his mind that there was something very wrong with Superman. Apparently, it was going to fall to Lex to find out what, and stop him when it came time.


End file.
